


Touch

by VexedByLoki



Category: hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Chris is too, Good boy Tom with a naughty streak, M/M, Open ended - sorry not sorry, Tom is gagging for it, Unprofessional massage therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexedByLoki/pseuds/VexedByLoki
Summary: Stressed out Tom is pressed into trying massage therapy for the first time by a well meaning friend. He gets more than he bargained for.





	Touch

"Tom?"

He looked up from the form he'd been squinting at, the tip of the pen still between his teeth as he considered how best to answer the questions about pain levels.

For a moment, he couldn't think.

The blond Adonis smiled down at him disarmingly, one eyebrow raised in a hint of confusion.

He looked at the clipboard in his hand again.

"Are you Tom?"

Tom quickly nodded and stood up.

"Yes- sorry, yes. I'm Tom"

"Right then. I'm Chris. You're with me today, if that's alright?"

He stuck out his hand and smiled, waiting a beat for Tom to respond.

Tom automatically gripped the offered hand and nodded, "Yes, of course. Nice to meet you."

No, it actually _wasn't_ alright....it was pretty damn far from alright, to be honest. He'd been expecting a matronly therapist in polyester scrubs with strong hands and a name like Helga, not a male model in a tight polo with a sexy accent.

"Great. Why don't you follow me to the back and we'll chat before we get started."

Chris turned on his heel and pushed open the heavy wood door leading back to the massage rooms.

He held the door for Tom and then gestured to a comfortable looking seating area with a Japanese tea set on a table between two low chairs.

"Would you like some tea to help you relax? It says here that it's your first time, and I know that can be a little unnerving."

His tone was so soothing and professional, Tom couldn't help but accept with a smile and a grateful nod.

"Yes, it's my first time. My friend Helena gifted me with a six month membership. I've had a lot of stress lately. I suppose she thought I might need a bit more than one session. I _am_ a bit nervous, to be honest." his cheeks flushed slightly as he clamped his mouth shut to stop the babbling.

Chris just chuckled and pressed a warm clay cup of mint tea into his hand.

Once Tom accepted it, his hand slid up to squeeze Tom's shoulder gently, testing the tension in his muscles.

Tom blushed a deeper pink and quickly found something very interesting to look at in his tea cup.

"Thank you." he mumbled as Chris sat down across from him.

When he looked back up, Chris's head was tilted curiously and he was looking at him with a bemused smile.

He seemed to visibly snap himself out of whatever thoughts had put that strange smile there and reached out an open hand to Tom once again.

"Right. Let's take a look at your questionnaire, shall we?"

Tom handed it over, a bit embarrassed that most of it remained blank.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't sure how to answer some of those...pain tolerance? Where do I carry my stress?"

Chris just grinned and flipped through the sheets quickly before dismissing them altogether.

"No worries, I'm actually more of a hands on kinda guy anyway. Your body will tell me more than words on a page ever could once we get started. This is mostly just a formality to get to know one another a bit and find out what your comfort level is before I actually lay hands on you."

Tom laughed nervously, trying not to read more into the words than was actually there.

"Comfort level?"

"Yes. For instance...do you prefer soft music? Perhaps ocean sounds? Would you like to have a conversation as I work on you, or are you more the quiet type? Scented oils, or fragrance free? And then there's the big one....and this is completely at your discretion. How much clothing should you remove? I must tell you from years of experience that the more you remove the better, but rest assured we are very respectful of personal boundaries and preferences. Should you decide to keep your undergarments on, we can absolutely work around them. If there is an area you would rather I avoid, please let me know and I will stay clear. Alternatively, if there is an area that is causing you trouble, please let me know so that I can give it special attention....but like I said, I'm very good at what I do, so I think I will find those trouble spots pretty quickly on my own." he finished with a smile.

Tom paled just a little, overwhelmed with all the information and questions given in such a rapid and casual manner.

Quiet music. Scented oil. Underwear? Being in a dim room with this gorgeous god putting his hands all over him....

He nearly bolted.

Chris saw the look in his eyes and smiled reassuringly.

"Tell you what. Why don't I show you to your room, and you can give some thought to the questions while you get ready?"

Tom took a deep breath and nodded, getting to his feet on slightly wobbly knees.

"May I use the restroom first?"

"Of course! It's right over here."

Chris stepped up beside him and guided him with a _very_ warm hand on the middle if his back.

It gave him an immediate sense of calm.

He smiled and stepped into the single toilet closing the door softly behind him.

After an epic whiz, he washed his hands and looked up at his drawn, nervous gaze in the mirror.

"What. The. Fuck."

He squeezed his eyes shut and silently cursed Helena for all she was worth.

*******

When he came out, Chris was leaned casually against the wall opposite the door and Tom had a moment of horror imagining him hearing him pee.

His fears were confirmed by the smirk curling one corner of his mouth and a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Right. Here we go then."

Chris gestured to a partially open door and ushered Tom inside.

The room was pleasantly warm and softly lit. Very soothing.

A track of gentle, distant windchimes played from a hidden speaker and a small tabletop fountain gurgled in the corner.

He was suddenly very glad he'd peed.

Chris showed him the hooks for his clothes and a plush robe available for him should he choose to remain completely covered.

"Otherwise, remove whatever you're comfortable with and cover yourself with the towel on the table. Is it warm enough for you?"

"Yes. Quite warm. Thank you."

Tom's reply was awkward and stilted as he was already dreading getting naked and fighting a wave of self consciousness.

"I'll give you a few moments then."

Chris smiled and left him standing there, arms folded defensively across his chest.

His eye caught the mirror above a table laden with various oils and lotions and he just blinked at himself for a long moment.

Chiding himself silently for being so nervous, he undressed quickly and hung everything neatly on the hooks.

To his credit, he only hesitated for a moment when he got to his underwear.

In one bold and very freeing move, he whisked them off and quickly hopped up onto the table.

He was already blushing and castigating himself for being so foolish as he unfolded the towel, but it was done now and the best he could hope for was that the towel covered enough for him to maintain some dignity.

A soft knock sounded at the door just as he got settled and he nearly squeaked in surprise.

"Come in." he called shakily.

Chris poked his head around the door with a warm friendly smile and entered quickly.

"Alright, mate?" he asked softly, gently laying one huge, warm hand on his shoulder.

Tom swallowed and closed his eyes as he nodded.

Chris kept his hands on him from that point as he walked around him gently shifting his arms and legs and pressing his joints down against the table as he asked him questions.

"Would you like music, or do you like the chimes?"

"I like the chimes, thank you."

"Yeah, me too." He smiled reassuringly. "I've always found Enya to be a bit much."

Tom chuckled, relaxing with the firm touch and casual banter.

After a quiet moment, "Would you like scented or unscented oil?"

Tom gave it some thought and figured he may as well go all in.

"Scented...surprise me." he grinned a little, feeling cheeky as Chris's hands had already begun to work their soothing magic.

He dared to open one eye and peek at Chris's reaction and was pleased to see him grinning and looking him over as he worked.

He silently moved all the way down his body and back up the other side to his head again.

Tom was intensely aware of the heat of his crotch just inches from the top of his head as Chris worked his hands down the sides of his neck in long, firm strokes.

"OK- I'm going to start with your scalp, neck and shoulders and work my way down...if at any point you feel discomfort, or if you want more pressure, please let me know."

Tom nodded silently as Chris's hands slid back up the sides of his neck and into his hair.

He massaged his scalp with a light touch at first, then added light scraping with his nails to wake up his nervous system before moving down to massage his ears with gentle tugs.

One hand remained on him at all times even as the other reached out and slipped a pump bottle of oil into the loop of his belt for easy access.

When that hand returned, the other disappeared briefly and suddenly the subtle scent of sandalwood and blood orange was wafting around his head.

Chris's hands slid easily over his skin now, strong fingers pressing furrows into his muscles as he began the massage in earnest.

Tom went slack on the table...until he felt Chris's breath on his skin as he leaned down and slid his hands down either side of his ribcage.

He stiffened in more ways than one as an embarrassing noise squeaked from him.

Chris smiled a little as he dragged his hands back up, his fingers doing magical things to the tissues between his ribs.

Tom's legs shifted in a not so subtle effort to hide the growing peak of the towel draped across his lap.

"I'm sorry..." Tom mumbled, his chest and neck flushing in embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed. I've seen more than you can ever imagine, Tom. Just....relax..." Chris practically purred as his hands slid back down and worked the muscles of his hips.

Tom bit his lip and nodded, helpless to stop his growing erection now tenting the towel.

Chris had stepped to one side and now had one hand beneath him as the other worked his hip joint...the combination of the movements made Tom look as though he was thrusting slightly.

He opened both eyes just a sliver and found Chris looking with obvious appreciation at the effects of his work.

Chris must have known he was caught because his eyes slowly trailed up to meet Tom's as he opened them fully.

Neither said a word, but the air seemed to shift between them.

Tom closed his eyes again, this time with a little smile of his own.

Chris quietly worked his way down one side and up the other, finding every knot of tension and taut tendon along the way until Tom felt as though he might melt into the table.

"Alright then. I need you to turn over for me so that I can work on the back of your body. I'll lift the towel and close my eyes and turn my head while you flip, unless you'd like me to leave the room again?"

"That won't be necessary..."

Tom's voice sounded foreign to his own ears - husky with relaxation and....something else.

He waited for Chris to move down to his waist before shifting subtly, wondering what he was going to do with the part of himself that would be uncomfortably squashed beneath him.

"May I recommend tucking yourself down into a comfortable position for the last half of our session? Or I have a wedge that can be placed underneath your hips to help alleviate pressure points?"

Chris sounded so calm and professional that Tom was suddenly blushing furiously again.

"I...er...I think I can manage..."

Chris lifted the towel and Tom awkwardly began turning himself over and arranging his bits so that they wouldn't be smushed to oblivion.

He didn't look to see if Chris kept his promise to close his eyes, but he secretly hoped that he didn't.

Once he was settled again, Chris began in much the same way - starting at the top and working his way down.

True to his word, his nimble fingers found all of his trouble spots as he worked down his back and he spent extra time on each until they loosened up.

Very little was said and Tom began to feel more and more in control of himself as his muscles obeyed the demands of Chris's expert touch.

It wasn't until he made it down to his glutes and uncovered one side in order to work on it that Tom tensed up again.

"If this is uncomfortable for you, we can skip this part...but, if I'm right, I think you're a runner, and these muscles need special attention. If they get too tense, they can throw your whole gait off and cause problems in other parts of your body."

Tom wanted to laugh thinking that if Chris touched his butt, there was definitely one part of his anatomy that was going to have problems.

"Yeah...er...no, it's OK. You're right. I am a runner."

He bit his lip to stop himself from saying more.

"May I continue?"

".....yes."

He put his head back down into the donut pillow and willed himself not to make embarrassing noises again as Chris's fingers played a symphony on stiff muscles he didn't even know he had.

Tom was mortified when he moaned as Chris's nimble fingers found deep knots of tension buried in his glutes.

"Sorry..." he mumbled.

"No worries, mate. I had a feeling you had some knots hiding in there."

Tom didn't know what to say, so he just clamped his lips shut and tried very hard to keep quiet as Chris finally began working his way down again.

He had a moment of slight panic when Chris made it down to his feet and he became acutely aware of the drape of the towel barely covering the tops of his thighs and everything prominently displayed in between, but Chris gave no indication that he noticed.

Tom had to fight the urge to glance over his shoulder and see if Chris was looking, but he knew that even if he was, the slightest shift from him would make him look away.

The idea that he was on display for him quite suddenly began to shift from embarrassment to something far more pleasurable.

He shifted subtly, spreading his legs just a little bit wider....and heard a tiny gasp from the end of the table.

Chris lingered, working his arches for what seemed like an extended period before moving back up his other leg.

Nothing was said until he had reached Tom's head again.

Was it his imagination, or did there seem to be more heat coming off Chris as stood close and finished the massage with long, light strokes from the back of his neck to his wrists?

"OK, Tom...that's it for today. Don't get up yet. Take your time. Lay here for a minute or two and I'll meet you outside once you've dressed." he murmured as he slowly moved his hands away.

His voice definitely sounded huskier.

Tom smiled at the floor beneath him despite his disappointment at the session ending.

*******

Tom _did_ lay there for a moment as he listened to the quiet rustle of Chris replacing the oil bottle and leaving the room.

He was putty....boneless...well, nearly.

His erection had subsided for the most part, and yet he couldn't help but feel like he'd just gone through one of the most erotic experiences of his life.

Allowing a stranger to touch him so intimately, to manipulate his body in ways that even his ex lovers never had was...well, it left him wanting more.

He sat up and tossed the towel aside as he blinked and readjusted to the dim lights.

He took a few deep breaths and looked around, stopping short when he noticed the bottle of oil set very discreetly next to a box of tissues.

His cheeks warmed as he briefly considered and dismissed that implication.

Tom made it a point _not_ to look at the box of tissues again as he quickly dressed and made his way out to the area where they'd first sat together.

Chris was sitting there, rolling a chilled water bottle between his hands as he stared at it thoughtfully.

He rose when he heard Tom coming and offered it to him with a bit of a strained smile.

"It's important to hydrate after being worked on. We've released a flood of toxins into your system, so your muscles might be sore for a while."

Tom could tell that was the standard line given after a massage and nodded obediently as he accepted the water.

He looked down at it, trying to think of what might be expected of him now, but was pulled from his thoughts by the weight of Chris's hand on his shoulder.

"How are you feeling?"

His voice was different...lower...closer.

Tom looked up into his eyes and couldn't speak immediately.

So blue..so warm.

"I'm...um...heh...I'm good, I think." he smiled shyly.

Chris squeezed his shoulder and let his hand slide down slowly before dropping it to hide behind his back with the other.

Back to professional again.

"Good, good...excellent. Well. I'll, um, I'll walk you to the front to schedule your next session if you're ready? And, er, if you'd rather have another therapist on your next visit instead of booking with me again, that's absolutely fine. No harm in trying different therapists until you find the right fit."

Tom glanced up at his face as they walked down the quiet hallway and was a bit taken aback to see that Chris was blushing now.

He stopped and turned to face him fully before he could open the door and pointedly said, "No, I want you."

They blinked at each other for a second, Chris's hand almost raising to touch his arm before he pulled back again.

"I'm glad. I enjoyed working on you, Tom. I think we can have you set to rights in no time at all."

"I hope not...I've got six months worth of weekly massages." he grinned.

Chris chuckled and opened the door for him, blushing even deeper as he waved him through.

Tom booked his next session in the first available slot offered to him.

As he was leaving, he glanced up to see Chris standing in the doorway smiling warmly at him.

"See you soon."

*******

Tom sits in the same waiting room a week later, less nervous but still a bit on edge despite himself.

He's been thinking about Chris all week...not just those strong hands, but the way his eyes seemed to soften when he looked at him. The subtle innuendo in things said that could have easily been dismissed...except for that little gasp.

Tom is thinking about that tiny sound when Chris comes out to fetch him.

He rises immediately and smiles at him.

Chris doesn't shake his hand this time, instead reaching for his shoulder in a gesture of familiarity that instantly warms the pit of Tom's stomach.

"Good to see you again, Tom. You're looking well. Are you ready for me?"

One of Tom's eyebrows arches toward the ceiling as he bites back a saucy reply.

"I am." he says simply, his cheeky smile alluding to things better left unsaid.

Chris grins and doesn't remove his hand as he guides him through the door and back to what Tom already thinks of as 'their room'.

"So, how have you been, mate? Any lingering tenderness or issues after our first session?"

Tom's thoughts immediately flash to the innumerable hard-ons he's had over the past week every time he thought about Chris.

"Um, no. No tenderness. Bit of stiffness though."

He stifles a chuckle, grateful that Chris can't see his face as he precedes him into the room.

"Well, we'll just have to work on that, won't we?" Chris says without missing a beat.

Tom turns around, wide eyed, but Chris's expression gives nothing away.

"Right. I'll give you a minute to get ready." he winks as he backs out the door and closes it softly.

Tom grins to himself as he undresses without hesitation this time.

By the time Chris knocks and opens the door, he's comfortably settled with the towel slung casually over his hips.

If Chris notices his lack of precision in covering himself this time, he doesn't let on.

Warm hands are slowly introduced, sliding down Tom's neck in the same gentle touch that he's been thinking about since the first time he felt it.

Those same teasing, blunt fingernail strokes against his scalp.

Tom sighs in contentment, already relaxing as he feels the movement of Chris reaching for bottle of oil.

This time he doesn't ask and Tom smiles as the pleasant scent of tobacco and vanilla swirl around his head.

"Nice." he murmurs.

"I thought you might like this one." Chris says softly.

After some gentle, warming strokes down his arms, Chris speaks again close to his ear as he slides his hands firmly down his sides to his hips.

"I thought we might go a bit deeper this time if you're ready?"

Tom's eyes fly open just as Chris pulls back up to his shoulders.

He looks down at him as he slowly steps around to his side.

"Don't worry. You're still in control here. I won't do anything you don't want me to."

Tom swallows, his dick already stirring just at the tone of Chris's voice.

He clears his throat as Chris holds his eyes, his hands steadily kneading their way down to loosen his right hip.

"That's going to be a bit of a problem, Chris." he says softly.

"What's that?"

Chris tilts his head slightly, the ghost of a smile playing at his lips as one hand slides beneath him and the other slips under the towel to the groove at his hip joint.

"There's really not much I wouldn't have you do to me..."

Chris just grins and slides his hand deeper under the towel, his fingers slipping into the warm crease of Tom's inner thigh and his groin.

Tom sucks in a sharp breath and bites his lip, his eyes locked onto Chris's as his fingers work on the tight muscle of his inner thigh.

His cock is straining at this point, greedy for the hand that's so close he can hardly bear it.

"Is this OK then?", Chris asks softly, bringing his other hand up from beneath him to peel the towel back so that it's _just_ covering Tom's crotch as he gently nudges his thigh a bit wider.

"Y-yes..."

His chest is rising and falling rapidly as Chris finally breaks eye contact and looks down at where he's working.

"Excellent....just relax, Tom. I've got you."

Tom's eyes drift closed as Chris works, his knuckles grazing him lightly as he kneads the muscle until it yields.

As he's pulling back, his fingers gently cup and feather over Tom's sack, then they're gone and he's already working on his quads like it didn't happen.

Tom doesn't say anything...he can't.

He keeps his eyes tightly closed and pretends not to notice as Chris 'inadvertently' pushes the towel up higher as he steadily manipulates the long muscles of Tom's thighs.

There's actually a bit of a draft now and he wonders if Chris is looking.

Curiosity gets the better of him and he dares to raise his head and look down.

Chris looks up from his hands, his eyes unreadable but with a very obvious flush of color along his throat.

His hand slides up just a little further, pausing....kneading.

"Please..." Tom whispers, not actually meaning to.

Chris inches up and stops.

"Say it."

Tom swallows and bites his lip.

"What do you want, Tom?"

Chris's voice is low and steady...almost commanding.

Tom drops his head back and closes his eyes with a sigh of frustration, unable to bring himself to give voice to his needs.

Chris stays put for a second longer and then moves back down again without a word.

He continues his work as though nothing untoward had ever taken place, moving down his shin to his to his feet and back up the other leg.

When he gets to his other hip, he performs the same technique on the joint and his inner thigh without the final teasing graze of his sack.

Tom is near tears by the time he makes it back up to his head and Chris tells him that it's time to turn over.

He nods silently, keeping his eyes closed to hold back the tears of frustration.

"Tom? Are you OK?"

A gentle hand on his neck.

He opens his eyes, his brows coming together in a pitiful show of the desperate need he's trying to hide.

"Do you need a break?"

He shakes his head and takes a deep breath.

"I think you would be much more comfortable with the wedge this time. Shall we try it?"

Tom nods and looks away as Chris bends over to retrieve it from beneath the table.

There's a bit of awkward shifting, Tom managing his towel this time and turning over as Chris slips the wedge beneath his hips.

Soothing hands run up his body as Chris asks softly, "Is that alright? Are you comfortable?"

"Yes. " he manages, all too aware of his cock and balls throbbing between his thighs as they hang there.

He shifts a little and his head drags across the linen sheet covering the table, drawing a soft hiss from him.

He can't help the visible tremor that shakes him when Chris's hand settles on the nape of his neck.

Suddenly his voice is right against his ear, his breath steaming against his cheek.

"Tell me what you need..."

His fingers tighten on the back of his neck and Tom helplessly grinds his hips, dragging his head over the sheet again with a quiet whimper.

Chris's hand slides down his back, stopping just as his fingers slip under the edge of the towel above his crease.

"Do you want me to touch you?"

A soft, strangled gasp.

"Yes...oh god, please...yes..."

It comes out in a heated rush, his forehead pressing hard against the edge of the pillow ring as Chris's hand slides lower before he's even finished exhaling his plea.

"Shhhhh....I'll take care of you, but you have to be quiet. Can you do that for me?" he purrs against his ear as his oily fingers slide up and down his crease, stopping just shy of his pulsing asshole.

Tom nods rapidly, arching up in a desperate plea for Chris to move lower.

Chris obliges with an agonizingly slow drag of his middle finger over the tender furl, drawing a sharp mewl from Tom.

He freezes, his hand resting idly on his cheek, fingers tauntingly close to where Tom needs them to be.

"Ah-ah-ah....that won't do, Tom."

Tom pulls his elbows up onto the table and raises his chest, his head hanging as he fights to ease his panting.

Chris suddenly snatches the towel completely off his hips and he feels it being shoveed between his forearms.

"Let's try this again...if you feel like you can't control those noises, delightful though they may be, I would ask that you bite down on the towel. Can you do that for me?"

All the while Chris was speaking, feather-light fingertips teased around his hole, promising to give him what he needs if he can just comply with his demands.

Tom nodded, not daring to try to look at Chris.

"What's that?"

"Yes. I'll be quiet." he whispered shakily.

"Good boy."

Tom buried his face in the towel and bucked his hips as the words made his cock twitch.

"Oh, you like that?"

A moment's hesitation, prodded into answering by a fingertip nudging at his hole.

His head nodding aggressively as he pushed up against the finger.

Chris hummed softly and stroked his back to calm him as he gently pushed his finger deeper.

"I could tell you were a good boy from the moment we met."

Tom pulled his face from the towel and looked back over his shoulder with feverish eyes, wanting to see Chris touching him.

"You've got a little bit of a naughty streak though, don't you?" he smirked.

Tom tore his eyes away from trying to see Chris's hand to look up at him.

"Another." he panted in answer.

Chris grinned and obliged the request, pulling out and adding a second finger on the next slide in.

Tom moaned softly, his eyes trailing down to Chris's crotch as he lifted his hips to welcome the intrusion.

He licked his lips and glanced back up to Chris's face.

"You like what you see?"

Tom's mouth falls open as Chris pushes deeper, silencing his answer before he has a chance to give it.

He closes his eyes and drops his head again, his shoulder blades standing out in stark relief as he grinds wantonly now, lifting his ass and pushing against the wedge in an effort to gain some friction.

"Looks like you might need a little extra attention there, Tom. May I?" he asked teasingly, sliding his fingers out and down his perineum to graze over his sack on his way to his cock.

Tom didn't even try to answer at this point, he just moaned into the towel as Chris's fingers danced lightly over the underside of his cock.

"Mmmmm...already so wet..." he purred, bringing his other hand up after a few quick pumps of oil to take over where he left off.

He sunk two fingers into him in the same instant that he encircled his cock in a firm grasp and gave him a long tug.

Tom came up off the table groaning loudly and shuddering.

Chris immediately pulled away and left him panting and fucking into the table.

He clucked his tongue and shook his head slowly as Tom settled shakily back down onto his elbows and knees.

"Naughty, naughty." he chided quietly, one hand pressing gently on the center of Tom's back.

Tom vibrated beneath the touch.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'll be good....I'm sorry..."

Chris soothed him with gentle strokes up and down his back until Tom stopped shaking.

He leaned down, his lips brushing Tom's cheek until he turned glassy eyes to look at him.

Tom opened his mouth and pressed forward, seeking the comfort of Chris's mouth as he tried to compose himself.

Chris kissed him slowly and gently, only pulling back once Tom seemed to have his fill.

His whole demeanor changed after that kiss...Chris no longer tried to hide behind teasing and subtle dominance.

"I want to make you cum, Tom...you're so deliciously irresistible....I've been thinking about you since the moment you walked out the door...but you're going to get me fired if you continue like this. Do I need to stop?"

His eyes were dark and hooded, his breathing betraying his own state of arousal as he nuzzled against Tom's cheek.

Tom turned quickly, his mouth desperate again as the words sank in....Chris had been thinking about him too....it wasn't just his wishful thinking.

He kissed him long and slow, whispering softly between breaths.

"You've been thinking about me?"

Chris pressed his forehead against Tom's and nodded, grinning and biting his lip, his hand still rubbing slow circles on his back.

"Every day. I haven't stopped...you left me in quite a state last time."

Tom laughed a little at that and all at once he felt very much in control of himself again.

He kissed Chris softly again and smiled as he rested his head on his forearms and looked at him from the side of his eye.

"I thought it was just me..."

Chris's hand slid a bit lower with that 'fuck me' look.

"No...definitely not just you. That little peek? That was downright villainous. Do you have any idea how hard I had to fight to get myself back to a state of decency by the end of your massage? If I had walked out of here like that, I would have been fired on the spot." he grinned.

Tom laughed outright at that, unable to help himself.

Chris half heartedly shushed him again, cutting his eyes to the door.

They looked at each other for a long moment, Chris just gently rubbing his back as Tom practically purred, basking in the knowledge that Chris wanted this just as much as he did.

Chris finally broke the look by glancing at the clock.

"Shit." he muttered under his breath.

Tom looked up and realized they'd already gone past their time.

"I'm afraid our time is up. If I'm in here more than about 10 minutes past the session length, they'll question why."

Tom shifted awkwardly, painfully aware of the heaviness in his groin.

"Fuck." he huffed, hiding his face against his arms.

Chris pinched his ass to get his attention again.

"On the bright side...."

He waited for Tom to look up and meet his eyes.

"You were my last appointment today, so I'm technically off now." he winked.

"How fast can you get dressed and meet me in the parking lot?"

Tom grinned.


End file.
